


Anna, Thank you.

by Himechi_kaori



Series: Rico and Anna : After the end [2]
Category: RiNa - Fandom
Genre: After Story, F/M, Family, Fluff, Sweet, Teasing, elpis kingdom, married, triplet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himechi_kaori/pseuds/Himechi_kaori
Summary: You poured colors into my life.





	Anna, Thank you.

" Come back safely you three. " The triplets take turns kissing his cheeks before going out to run their errands. He planned to manage the newly installed cabinet today. The kids just volunteered to buy groceries and went out.

Rico sighed. its been 7 years. they already grew up so much. Making sure Anna is still soundly asleep, he moved quietly and took out the albums he collected.

' Ah...this was back when they were first born.' The man ran his calloused fingers over the page.

\-----

The babies were delivered safely. That was the last thing he remembered hearing clearly before his train of waterfall fell down on his face. Anna looks weak and exhausted. How could she not? She fought for her life thrice in that room. And he wasn't allowed in.

He only manage to kiss her forehead before the nurses took care of her. Gen and Camelia was nice enough to pat his back as he cried his heart out. It was the biggest relief he ever felt in his life. ' She's safe. My wife is safe. My children. They're-' his thought ed into more crying.

He have children now.

\-----

" Which one is mine? " Rico asked nervously. Gen laughed at his question. he has been a bit late since he was packing stuff for Anna to use. Gen pointed to three of the babies." They're- They're all mine? " Rico watch through the glass. One, two, three. A whole cluster instead of one. He stood there and watch and he clench his teeth so that he doesn't cry again. They are near the front, so he unconsciously tapped the glass and mouthed a hi.

\-----

'' Anna! '' he sobbed as he came into the room. " I- I can't fit all three of them in my arms!!! What should I do?! " Rico, still crying heavily, was hoping for an answer from his wife. Anna blinked at that weird question. Before she could open her mouth, he panicked again.

" SHOULD I GROW ANOTHER PAIR OF ARMS?!"

" Yes well, I guess I'm that new pair of arm. " Anna giggled as she took one of her babies in her embrace.

Rico calmed down and sit close to her. Their foreheads stayed together for a while.

" You don't have to be scarred. We'll manage this together. " she calmly say as her hand cupped his face. He nustled into the hand and looked gently to his wife. " Un." he nods.

\-----

" I don't look like mom or dad do I? " Aiden innocently asks at the age of 5. At that time, he was combing their hair. Aiden is full blonde. While his siblings have it all black.

" You're my son. of course you'd look like me.? See? " he pointed to the patch of blonde on his own head. Aiden is not satisfied with this answer.

" But Eli looks more like you!! "

" Hm but you act a lot like me when I was young. "

" Really?! " The boy jumped into his lap. "....But dad. I don't see it. " the boy leans on his dad's chest and pouts.

Hm. Well at first it wasn't too obvious to him. But they all are bits and pieces of him and Anna. The eldest, Niina, looks soft and warm. But she is tough and a very caring person. She jumps through anything with bravery like her mother. Th part where she is fond of breads maybe was from him.

Aiden, his middle child, has a wild and free outake on life. This, Rico isn't sure from who, but he suspects their grandfather's free spirit has passed down to this child. Despite that, he is very attentive and smart.

These traits make him a lot more compatible with Eli, the youngest. Maybe it's because they are both boys, they are fond of their mother as Rico does his wife. The calmness and rationality Eli have at such a young age reflects a lot on Anna.

' ...They're just...precious.' he thought. Pinching Aiden's cheeks, Rico wobbled his hair and hugged him tight.

" You are all my precious children. Your mom and me has been very blessed. You dont have to be like me or Mom. We will love you as long as you behave. "

" Ehhh so what if I dont behave? "

" Well I will pinchhhhhh youuuu moreee" Rico and Aiden laugh as they fight over pinching cheeks.

\-----

"Anna."

Rico came from behind and embraced her. Anna placed her comb on the table before ruffling his hair.

" What's wrong? "

".....Thank you. "

Anna smiled softly. from time to time, he will get sentimental like this. " Its been so long already. " he kissed her forehead.

" No. not just for our precious babies. No. From the start. From when we met. From the moment you decide to stay with me. You live with me and put up with me. All your effort all this time. Thank you. " he rest his head on hers for a while until heavy knocking attack their door.

" Eli wants to show mom something! " Aiden and Niina took their hands to the living room. From afar, Rico felt his heart thump.

'I-Is that...'

His doubt went gone the moment he saw Eli look at him with a playful smirk. Rico panics to close the album cover Eli was holding, but his kids are faster. He faceplamed in embarrasament and sulks by the side of his wife.

" Theres soooo many photos of you mom!!! See? This has aunty luna too!! " Aiden innocently points.

His stash of stalked photos piled up even after their marriage. From their training years to even yesterday. There's a picture printed. Its his secret album he used to look at when he is away or when she is away.

Anna laughs as she looked at the picture one by one and tells her children interesting stories they had. Silently, she spots reflections of Rico in some pictures. Its cute that he took so much effort to make it.

" My my Rico. " she teased

" Leave me aloneee" he sulks. Embracing his wife from the back and hiding his face from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
